Under the Microscope
by StellasProdigy
Summary: *HIATUS* It's a few months after the big battle and mostly everything has returned to normal. Except Xavier's in a coma. After a few drinks Gambit convinced Logan to bed a beautiful woman at a bar. No one could predict what happens next when the woman shows up at the mansion demanding to see her father. Just who is this woman? Logan's now about to face his biggest battle yet: Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first crack at an strictly X-Men fic and I hope it goes well. Keep in mind that this is only one the third story that I have posted on fanfic and I do not have a Beta, so if you find any errors, please disregard them. I'll fix them when I go back and edit this. But this is a Wolverine/OC fic.**

 **If you're ever waiting for me to update this, don't forget to check out my other stories, Never Let Go and Perfect Accuracy. I will be updating PA next, and sometime this following week, and then hopefully Never Let Go, before I return back to this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names affiliated with the X-Men franchise. All rights are reserved for Marvel comics and its creators. My OC however is mine.**

The bar was filled with its usual occupants on a Friday night. Everyone ranging from the couple of sixteen ears that snuck in with fake ids to the mid-fifty year old who leeringly panted after the barely eighteen year old girls. Some came to just have a good night, some wanted to just get laid, and most wanted to just drink their troubles away.

A man whose age isn't quite so easily determined sat with his friend and watched as men after men approached a young woman only to be rejected. He snorted into his beer bottle as he took a sip.

"How much do you want to bet that 'zee next guy will get turned down as well, my hairy friend?" A man in a brown trench coat with shoulder-length, wavy dark hair asked his friend.

"I ain't taking that bet, Cajun. That darlin' over there's been turning down men left and right all night. Can't say I blame 'er though." He snorted.

"Logan, my sweet, sweet friend, I don't think even you could charm the socks off that small beauty over 'zere." The man with the Louisiana drawl smiled goadingly at his friend.

His friend narrowed his eyes at him, "Oh no you don't Gambit. I ain't falling for that. I ain't taking the bait. Try and find another sucker."

"What? I would try my charm, only I already have mon chere Marie, waiting for me back home. So it only leaves you."

Logan looked back over to the woman bent over at the bar and saw yet another guy dejectedly walking back to his group of friends who laughed and teased him jovially. Logan looked down at the nearly empty bottle of beer left in his hand and shook his head once more.

"Come on. It's not as if it that painful. She is a beauty, non? I may have my Marie, but I am still man, a man with eyes as clear as day." He took another swig of the glass of bourbon in front of him.

Logan looked back over at the woman and couldn't disagree with his tipsy friend. He got a good look of her from where they were seated. She had on a pair of light and tattered pair of jeans that a had a dozen or so rips in them that ranged from tiny to medium. He knew they were tight because he could perfectly make out the outline of her round ass on the stool from where he was sitting. And if there was something that Logan was, was an ass man. Her small feet were incased in a pair of way passed worn converses. The color of the sneakers couldn't be determined any more under the years of wearing, tearing, and scribbles from markers.

Her shirt was so tight that it clung to the curves of her small waist. It rolled up to reveal her lower back when she leant forward on the stool to get the attention of the bartender. He could quickly see the hint of lower back dimples just above her ass before she pulled her shirt back down. The leather jacket that covered most of her back had definitely seen better days, but if there is something about leather jackets, is that they look better the more raggedy they are. And he knew that it looked amazing on her. The color of her hair wasn't so easily distinguished in the poor lighting in the bar but it could have been a dirty blonde and just past her shoulders.

From his seat he could only see the profile of her face, but he couldn't miss those plump lips of hers. They were so full it gave Logan images in his head that made him squirm in his seat. Her nose was small and button-like, both her cheeks cute and round. He just knew if she were to smile there would be dimples there. Her eyes brows were nicely arched and right below them were a pair of eyes that were difficult to see the true color of them from where he sat.

He jerked when he felt a foot connect with his leg. Hard.

"Watch it, Gumbo!" he growled at his cheeky friend who only lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"So…?"

"Not my type," Logan shrugged.

"I'm not saying that you have to marry 'zee girl. Just show her a good time. She looks pretty down. 'Zee both of you is in fact. You could help each other."

It wasn't that long ago that everything went to shit for the Mutant community. The school reopened soon after all the madness, but it hasn't quite the same. Jean died, and Logan was the one to deliver the fatal blow, still leaving him with nightmares he'd rather forget. Scott was gone, but at least he was with Jean wherever they were. Magneto and Mystique was still at large, but at least the both of them were being pretty quiet and kept to themselves. But the hardest pill to swallow was the coma-induced Professor Charles Xavier. Hank said that although his he was physically healthy, his mental state was another matter. His mind needed time to repair itself after the Phoenix's attack when he and Magneto went to persuade Jean to their side.

Logan had gotten over jean and the feelings that he had for her, but he hadn't forgotten. It was pretty hard to do so when he was constantly reminded of her when he passes by her room on the way to class.

"What the hell," he muttered before taking one last gulp of his beer and walking over to the woman at the bar.

"What will it take for you people to get a hint?" she muttered loud enough for him to hear. She never even looked up to see who it was. He only sat down beside her at the bar.

He snorted. "Well, when you go to a bar looking the way you do and ordering a lot of drinks, there's only but so much for a man to think. You're obviously in need of some comfort, preferably in the sex variety, and men are trying to offer it."

He saw the corner of her mouth twitch. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but said nothing.

"I'm Logan," he gestured to the bartender for another beer.

"And I'm not interested. And I know what guys think when they see a lonely pretty girl sitting at the bar nursing her drinks. Screams 'I'm sad come hump me', but seriously dude, not what I'm here for." She shrugged still not looking at him.

"Then it's a good thing that's not what I'm here for."

She looked sideways at him quickly before completing turning around and getting a good look at him. Logan could finally make out the color of her eyes. They were an odd shade of blue. It made him get the urge to squirm under her intense stare. Those odd eyes of hers made him feel as though she was reading every thought that he ever had and that put him on edge. He tensed, not knowing if that was what the woman was doing. He couldn't really say he was surprised if the woman were doing so since he knew a man that could do that.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"My friend over there in the ridiculous getup thought we both looked like we needed to get laid," Logan nodded his head to the man who openly stared at the two amused when. When he noticed the both of them looking at him and he quickly turned his head as though he wasn't just caught staring.

She chuckled shortly. "Eh, he's kinda cute. Not my type though."

"Cute? Gumbo? I think you need your eyes checked, Darlin'."

"I have perfect vision," she shrugged. "So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get laid tonight?'

"With you?"

"That was implied."

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you live closer or I do."

She raised an eyebrow at him. She gave him a long once over, pausing at his chest and to stare at the way he filled out his jeans.

"I'm renting a room upstairs."

"Your place it is."

Gambit could only smirk as he raised his glass back to his lips as he watched his now close friend follow the woman upstairs.

"You're welcome, you lucky bastard."

* * *

They didn't make it to the room before the tension between them burst and Logan slammed her against the door and kissed her. She moaned as she felt his rough lips press deeply against hers. She bit down hard on his bottom lip and he hissed. He back away before smashing their lips back together with a growl.

Logan liked biting. He liked biting a lot.

The woman was shorter than he anticipated, although he should've known from the way her feet swung when she sat on the stool. He bent down and picked her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he rested his large hands on her ass. He gave it a squeeze which only resulted in her sticking her tongue down his throat. She tugged on his tick dark hair making him groan.

He rubbed his pelvis against her and she tugged on his hair harder. She brought one hand down to fumble with the lock on her door and they stumbled inside the mangy apartment.

"To the left. The bedroom's on the left." She managed to get out as she came up for air. His response was another growl which she admitted sound extremely sexy.

They stumbled on the way to the bedroom. It took longer than it should since they kept making stops to take turns slamming each other against walls and grinding against each other. Logan quickly realized that she was the type to put up a fight. It turned him on further. He didn't thinking he could get this hard. His feral side wanted her to submit, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

After finally making it to the room he slammed the door and threw her onto the ratty bed. She squealed as she bounced on the bed. Her hair was mussed up and her eyes were now a dark and wild blue. She bit down on her lips that were swollen and red from Logan's ministrations and backed up when she noticed how animal-like he looked.

"Scared Darlin'?" he taunted as he ripped off his wife beater and kicked off his boots. She threw off her jacket and kicked off her converses. The action rode her shirt up even more and showcased her flat but toned tummy.

"Why would I be? I don't see anything the least bit frightening here in this room," she teased back.

He growled and chuckled darkly, "You shouldn't have said that Darlin'. When I'm done with you, you're not gonna be walkin' out of here."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will."

* * *

It was after the second round that they both admitted to being hungry and she told him her name. They sat on the bed eating a few grilled cheese sandwiches she cooked and taking turns sipping some scotch of hers when she said it.

"Charlie."

"No it's Logan sweetheart. You would think you would know that after how many times you screamed it just now. I'm pretty even your neighbors know it," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes.

"My name, jackass. It's Charlie."

"Charlie, huh?"

"Yeah, it's short for Charlotte. My dad used to call me that all the time."

Logan took notice of the way she mentioned her father and took a guess.

"So he's the reason you was downstairs, then?"

Charlie looked over at Logan as he lay back against the headboard that was nearly destroyed after their recent activities. He looked like sex, even though he looked like that before they had sex, but he looked even more sexed up than before. She could admit that Logan was a very good looking man. Gorgeous, more like it. She studied him and wondered if she should tell him the truth. But she thought that no harm could come from it since they wouldn't have to see each other again after tonight.

"Yeah. I, uh, just got back in the States when I heard about what happened a few months back. My dad lives in the area and I wanted to know if he was okay." She shrugged looking down at the last bite of her sandwich. She was losing her appetite though.

Logan reached over to eat her last bite when he noticed the way she was looking at it. There's no sense in letting it go to waste. She can cook a mean grilled cheese.

"So why don't you go check it out to see if he's okay."

"Because the last time my father and I saw each other it was on really bad terms."

"Isn't it always?'

"I found out a few things, some pretty big things. He had been lying to me my entire life and I felt like I didn't know who I really was anymore. So we got into it. I said some things…some really _hurtful_ things…I can still see the look of utter devastation and pain on his face. And I left. I was only sixteen and I thought I could make it on my own. I put myself through school, became a doctor and decided to travel and bring my medicine to other countries who couldn't afford it. I've been in Calcutta ever since."

"How long ago was it?"

"Let's just say it was a really long time ago. We haven't talked to each other since. I mean, I've thought about it over the years. A lot. Not a day goes by that I don't question if I did the right thing or not, but then I remember why I got angry in the first place and it pisses me off all over again."

"So why did you come back?"

"Because…he's still my dad. No matter what. He's the guy who's loved and protected and cared for me. I'm still pissed as all hell at him, but I could never hate him. I haven't spoken to him since the day I left home. I don't know what I would do if I visited him only to find out that he died."

"For what it's worth, I hope you find your dad alive and well." Logan moved their plates and glasses out of the way and onto the floor. Charlie had a small smile on her face as she felt him tug her back to him.

"Oh really? You're not just saying that to continue what we were just doing?"

He ran a hand down her ass, "Just a little." And they picked up right where they both left off.

It was after their fourth time that Logan fell asleep on Charlie's chest. She stayed awake thinking about what Logan told her when he got up to use the bathroom after their fourth go.

 _"Life's too short to spend being pissed off at someone you care about. Trust me, Darlin' I know. Give 'em hell, but forgive 'em."_

She ran a hand through his thick mane of dark hair before she realized what she was doing. She couldn't help but to admire the man that slept on her chest. She usually wasn't the type to like chest hair, but Logan made it work. And it wasn't too thick and coarse and scratched her chest, it was really soft and he kept it pretty short. His arms and thighs were thick bands of muscles that were hard and made the spot between her legs tingle and moisten.

She'd never been with a man that could quite satisfy her the way that Logan did. It seemed like it went on forever. No guy has ever made her cum more than twice in one night. But she knew that it was only for one night. Whatever she was sort of feeling right now and had to end now because he would be gone the minute he woke up.

She sighed and carefully maneuvered Logan off her chest. She quickly got dress and grabbed her bags. She gave him once last look before she left. He looked peaceful and soft in his sleep despite the rough exterior he likes to present.

Charlie cursed Logan for making good on his promise for earlier about her not being able to walk. As she walked down the stairs and over to her dirt bike he legs protested. Sitting on the seat was even worst and she wanted to really punch him right now for being an animal in bed. Even if she really liked it. Really _really_ liked it.

* * *

"…So she just left? Just like that?"

"Yes! Now stop asking me the same damn question over and over again. I've already told you."

"I know. But still. It's still a little hard to believe. A woman skipped out on you. Huh. Never thought I'd see 'zee day."

Logan really wanted to pound Remy but he knew that his girlfriend wouldn't be too pleased with Logan if he were to do so. Logan just decided to ignore his confounded friend and to just focus on his students. There weren't many of the original students that decided to stick around after the ordeal a few months ago, but they had a boat load of new kids from all over the world that came. The school was now widely recognized and Logan feared that if the kids continued to pour in the way they were, they would need to remodel the school to fit the numbers.

"I'm just saying—"

Storm ran into the gymnasium interrupting whatever Remy was going to say and Logan couldn't be any more grateful. Storm was growing out her hair and it was now shoulder length. Logan had always wondered why Storm never dated. The brown skin woman was beautiful and could definitely attract any man, but he'd never seen her with anyone.

"What happened?" he quickly asked when taking note of the look on her face.

"There's…" she sighed after not being able to find the right words. "You should just come and take a look at this."

Logan and Remy looked to one another before running after Storm.

"Rogue, you're in charge," Logan shouted behind him. They followed Strom to the foyer only to see Peter and knocked out. Remy bent down to check his pulse and then kicked him in his side.

"Ow," he groaned.

"What happened to you?"

"She knocked me out. I don't even known what happened. It all happened so fast."

"Who did?" Logan demanded.

"I don't know who she was. I've never seen her before." Peter shrugged.

Remy couldn't really think of anyone who could knock Peter out singlehandedly. Not someone that he didn't already know.

"Do you know where she went, Hun?" Storm asked checking the cut on his lip and the gash on his forehead.

"She kept shouting about seeing her father. She headed towards the infirmary."

"Father? Ain't nobody's dad here? Who the hell is this girl?" Logan asked himself as he, Remy, and Storm went to check out what the hell was going on.

"What did she look like Storm?" Remy asked.

"Short. Pretty. Dirty blonde hair that was dyed a pale blue at the tips. She had really weird eyes though. She seemed harmless. Angry, but harmless. I had Peter watch her at the entrance when she began to get angry and demand to see her father."

"I don't who her pops is, but she must know this place if she knows where the infirmary is. The only person that's down there is…" Everyone looked to one another as they quickened their pace.

The three burst into the room and saw a weird sight. Hank stood next to the woman whose back was turned to the three. He stood watching the woman as she touched Professor Xavier but did nothing to stop her. He looked on in fascination only.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan shouted. Hank looked up to them oddly. He had a weird look on his face. Logan stomped over to the woman ignoring hank's gestures to stop when he heard a hoarse voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Robin?"

Everyone in the room froze. Xavier reached a fragile hand up to the woman's face carefully as though unsure if she were really there.

"Yeah, dad. It's me." The woman replied.

Logan jerked back at the woman's voice. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. Xavier couldn't be _her_ father.

"Charlie?"

Everyone in the room looked to Logan. But Logan was only looking at one person's surprised eyes.

"Logan? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Do you two know each other?" Storm asked confused as to what was going on. She's never seen the young woman before. He she definitely didn't know why she was calling Xavier 'daddy'. She didn't know he had any children.

" _How_ do you two know each other?" Hank questioned this time looking back and forth between the pair. He had his suspicions but didn't want to voice them.

"Robin?" Xavier called again. Hank moved closer to check his vitals.

"Robin? Whose Robin?" Logan asked, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Me. I'm Robin." Charlie gestured towards herself.

"I thought your name was Charlie."

"My first name's Robin and my middle name is Charlotte. I didn't like my first name and preferred to go by my middle name, hence Charlie."

"Wait, is the woman from the bar last night? The one who—?" Logan cleared his throat and cut off Gambit before he could say anymore. He was starting to put the pieces together and if what he thought was true he did not want to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"So you're a….?" Charlie hinted.

"Mutant?" she nodded. He balled his fist and showcased his claws. "Yeah."

She could only stare at the shiny claws that protruded from his hand.

* * *

The group regrouped back in Xavier's office. Hank frequently checked and rechecked is vitals but stopped when Xavier told him that he was completely fine. Xavier was back in his chair but situated himself next to Charlie. Logan tried not to stare at the two but he couldn't help it. He couldn't see the resemblance between the two. And he so desperately tried not to think of last night. Chuckles was now awake and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't like a visual of Logan banging his daughter into the mattress.

Gambit was told to go back to class and teach in Logan's stead. After much protesting Logan kicked him out of the room and the only ones left were Hank, Storm, Logan, Xavier, and Charlie.

"Okay, so you two know each other from the bar from last night. But that doesn't explain…" Storm hinted bringing back everyone to the original conversation.

"Robin's my daughter. My adoptive daughter, but my daughter nonetheless." He reached over to pat Charlie's hand.

"Did you know about this Hank?" Storm looked to the man who watched the two calmly.

"Yes. I was there the day that Xavier took in Charlie as his own."

"We didn't leave off on good terms," Xavier explained. "We both decided that it was in our best interests to part."

"Best interest to part?" Charlie scoffed. "Don't you mean you told me to leave and to never contact you again?"

"I never said that," Xavier didn't raise his voice but his frustration could clearly be seen. "You were disgusted by me when you learned the truth. I couldn't stand the way you looked at me and I told you that if you didn't want to stick around you could leave. You decided to go and to never look back. I looked for you. For years. Hank and I both did. But I couldn't find you, no matter how hard we searched."

"Could you really blame me. You lie to meet my entire life about everything and you expected me to just accept it? "

"I didn't expect you to accept it. But I'd thought you'd handle it better than you did."

"Were you even going to tell me?" she asked. Her throat was clogged with tears and her voice came out croaky. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the man she called her father.

"Yes," he responded gruffly. Hank wanted me to tell you as soon as you could understand what it meant, but I still felt you were too young. That you weren't ready."

"Oh come on," she laughed bitterly. "I was sixteen but I was very mature for my age. You didn't think I could handle it?"

"You left, didn't you?"

"Because you lied!"

"I didn't lie."

"An omission is still a lie. You didn't tell me that I was adopted. You didn't tell me that you and uncle Hank were mutants! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I WAS ONE TOO!"

The breath of everyone in the room came to a halt. Charlie wiped furiously at her tears. Angered that she was embarrassing herself by crying in front of everyone she tried to slow down her breathing.

"I didn't know you were one, sweetheart." Xavier spoke calmly even though his eyes swept over her face concerned. The first and last time he ever saw her this upset was the day she left. And he didn't want to lose her again.

Hank moved closer. Charlie tried hard not to stare or flinch as her uncle Hank moved closer to her. She wasn't used to this appearance. But she knew that on the inside he was still the same man. She knew that he was still the same uncle hank that used to give her piggy back rides around the mansion and who taught her how to read and write.

"Charlie, we ran tests on you as a child. We looked for you in the cerebro. If you were a mutant, we would have found you all those years ago. Unless it just manifested later. We truly didn't know, kiddo."

"But you still knew that you were mutants. Why did you pretend to be normal? What? Did you think I couldn't handle that too? That I'd be scared? That I'd hate you? Because if you answer yes to any of those questions then you two really didn't know me as much as I thought you did."

Neither said anything but the answer was loud and clear to all of the occupants in the room. Storm moved over to the young woman who was obviously distraught. She wrapped a caring arm around her and walked out the room.

"How about we find you a room so you can get yourself cleaned and freshened up."

The room was silent and the air was tense. Logan looked down at his hands and thought over all that just occurred.

"Answer something for me Chuckles, if she left when she was sixteen, that couldn't have been too many years ago since she only looked no older than twenty three. I'm pretty sure I would've noticed her hair six/seven years ago." Logan gestured to the opened door.

"I can only assume that she inherited her mother's retarded aging capability. The genes she inherited from her mother must have affected the degenerative effects of her aging abilities. Other than that, she should truly look about forty years old. Instead, she doesn't look a day over twenty one."

"Charles…" Hank drawled out, looking to Xavier with a strange look in his eye. "Who _is_ her mother? Who are her biological parents?"

"I think it is only fair that I tell Robin first. She deserves that much."

 **How was it? I hope I captured the essence of Logan and Gambit correctly. I've only ever seen the last two X-Men movies and the Origins: Wolverine. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case it isn't clear, this takes place before the events of Days of Future's Past. So Logan never went back in time and changed things. I'm not sure if I will even address it in the story. We'll see. But I hope you like it. I hate that there's not many stories about X-Men.**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I got caught up on other projects. But I'm back now and will do a better job at updating. But while you're waiting, check out my other works on here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the X-Men brand. All rights reserved to Marvel Comics. All OCs are mine.**

* * *

Charlie sat down on the mattress stiffly. The woman who introduced herself as Storm led her to this room. She didn't talk much to Charlie as they made their way out of the room. Charlie could feel that Storm wanted to ask her something. Heck, probably a lot of somethings, but she held herself back. She didn't know Charlie. She most likely didn't know that she even existed.

Charlie looked around the room and couldn't help but smile softly to herself. It wasn't the room Charlie stayed in when she lived here. It was smaller and felt more like a new dormitory than anything. Which made sense because it most likely was. The walls were clean and white and bare. Nothing hung on the walls or in the closet. The bed was bare of sheets and only had one solitary pillow that didn't look to comfy. All in all the room felt pretty clinical and not at all like home.

Charlie let out a sigh as she laid back against the wall.

"What am I doing?"

Her mind couldn't help but to wander back to the man she had _met_ the other night. Logan.

She slept with him. He knew her father. He lived here. And he was a mutant.

"Of course he is," she mumbled to herself turning her back to the door and burrowing her head into the pillow. The pillow was surprisingly softer than it looked before.

"With my luck it's no wonder that he turned out to be a mutant. And of course he knows my dad and they're all just buddy-buddy. I have to have the most rotten luck in the fucking world!" She grumbled to herself before drifting off to sleep.

It's not that Charlie had anything against mutants. Hell, she was one. How could she really hate herself or be afraid of herself. She had nothing against them and didn't buy into all that Mutant-Hate-Mania. She didn't believe that they were all monsters and needed to be exterminated. They had every right to live amongst everybody else and be a part of society.

It was all pretty stupid the way everybody treated mutants. There are _regular_ people out there who are more qualified to be called monsters than mutants. Yeah, they are mutants out there who are terrible and should be put away from life. But they're not all bad. If humans believe that the entire race is at fault for a few evil ones than it's a bit hypocritical because the US alone has been involved in more wars and taken part in destroying a lot more human lives than mutants have.

The problem that Charlie has is that her entire life she had been made to believe that she was something when she really wasn't. She was made to believe that she was normal and she belonged to one world when really it wasn't that at all. But most of all, she was told that the man who had loved and cared for her from before she could remember, wasn't really the man who he said he was.

* * *

Logan tried to focus on his breakfast but his mind was stuck on fiery blue eyes and pouty pink lips.

"What is 'zee matter Logan? What happened yesterday with 'zee girl from 'zee other night?"

Remy had been bothering him all morning regarding the woman. It didn't help Logan get her out of his mind either. And despite how annoying the Cajun was behaving, he knew the Cajun was still holding back.

The atmosphere is the cafeteria was more solemn that morning and even the students had enough sense to tone down their antics even though they didn't know the reason. The students were in a state of confusion. Their beloved Professor X had woken from his coma, but all the staff appeared subdued and deep in thought. All the professors knew about Xavier's long lost daughter, but none knew what to say about It. It was still very tense amongst all of them.

"Look Gambit, right now not the best time. Things are still pretty tense between the professor and the little darlin'. I don' know all the details, now, but seems to me that there's a lot more goin' on than we knew about with Chuckles."

"Like what? Does it have anything to do with the mood that's been going on in here Sug'?" Rogue sauntered over to the table with her band of friend trailing her and sitting down at the table with Logan and Remy.

Ever since Remy and Rogue became 'official' it gave the others the courage to sit with the professors. Logan didn't really mind much since he never really treated the kids like kids. But Sometimes Logan just wanted a bit of peace and quiet.

Rogue gave Remy and chaste peck on the cheek, still not used to PDA or affection in usual. Remy smiled as he watched his love sit down beside him so close she was practically on his lap. Rogue had gotten a lot more comfortable and confident in her appearance and her affections ever since the fiasco months ago.

Some of the tensions between mutants and the rest of the world simmered down, but not much. But one doctor who once worked at the lab came out to the world and confessed that her daughter, who turned four next month, is a mutant, and she couldn't be prouder. She came to the school afterwards to seek asylum for some of the hatred she was treated with and to give her daughter the opportunity to harness her powers when she was offered a position to work with Hank. Together they were able to develop a derivative of the cure, which played on Rogue's ability especially. It allowed her to tame her powers to some degree giving her better control over it. It wasn't perfect and Rogue still has her bouts, but for the most part, she can have skin to skin contact without sucking the life out of them.

Logan sighed and placed his fork down giving up on eating all together. He looked around the table at the curious faces who were eager to devour any information he was willing to give.

"Alright' now. Here's it is: I don' know much but apparently Xavier's got a kid of some sort. Well, she's adopted. I don' know much 'bout it since they ain't on good terms, but she's a mutant as well. She came back yesterday after just being out of the country for a bit and she's back now. I think. They supposed to talk today or somethin'. That's all you guy are gettin' outta me though. Now mind yer business."

Despite how more relaxed the kids were around Logan, they still knew when to not push his buttons. Nothing else was said on the matter and they picked up their own conversations about trivial matters.

Logan half-listened but didn't bother nodding along to the conversation. Being here in this school softened him around the edges a little, but that battle hardened him right back up. It's not the first time that war has done that to a man.

 _Logan. My office in fifteen minutes._ Logan chuckled to himself as Xavier did what he did best.

* * *

Charles Xavier was a patient man. He has always been. The ability to read others thoughts gave him the patience that he needed dealing with others in respect to his wishes. Because at the end of the day, not only did he know everything you were thinking, but he was charming. He could always make you see his way in the end. But he never let it go to his head.

Pun unintended.

But his patience was always tested when it came to Robin. He loved her so much and would do anything for her. But she really tried his patience. She knew exactly what buttons to press to get what reactions.

Charles had not had much contact let alone experience with children before taking in Robin. When her father begged him to take her and care for her, he almost turned him down. Well, he almost turned her down for many other personal reasons as well, but that's not the point. Charles Xavier has been in many battles and have faced many a villainous mutants. But he can honestly say that raising a child was the hardest thing he ever done. He learned as she learned, right along with him. They grew together.

But then she left. A piece of him broke off and left when she did. There hasn't been a day gone by that he hasn't thought of her. And as he sat outside her door psyching himself up enough to knock he's never felt more nervous than this moment right here.

"I know you're out there dad," he heard from the other side of the door. "You might as well come in. Unless you were planning on sitting out there all day."

The door opened to reveal his little girl Robin. Well she wasn't a little girl anymore. Maneuvering into the room Xavier placed himself in front of her as she sat on the bed rigidly in before him. He could tell from her body language that she was about as comfortable as he and was anxious to get this conversation on with it. It saddened him greatly how ill at ease his daughter felt around him.

"Robin, I feel as though it is only right that you hear the truth about your parents from me," he began.

"Biological parents. Put that in there. They may have birthed me. But as far as I am concerned, they are not my parents. Regardless of our relationship, I still consider you my father," Charlie cut him off. She had been staring down at the odd wheelchair that he was in when she spoke but looked up and made eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately, " but I just needed to get that out there. Continue."

He cleared his throat and tried to get the tears he felt threatening to surface at bay.

"Right. Your biological parents. Um..." He laughed a little nervously, "How much do you know about my past?"

"Nothing." Charlie looked at him blankly and gave him a pointed look.

"Right. Well, it's along one. I won't go too into detail today because it is a long story and I want to get to the point. But I met a man by the name Eric Lensherr when I was young. In those days we both stood and fought for the same things. He quickly became my best friend and he actually helped me create this school. We started the X-men together, really. Something happened during a battle that didn't sit well with me and it tore our friendship apart. That and a few other things, but that especially.

"You see, as close as the two of us were, I knew the type of man that Eric was deep down. When I first met him he was wholly fueled by anger and revenge that he couldn't think straight. I was young and naïve enough to believe being my friend changed him for the better. He fought for mutant rights as well, but took a different route. A more violent route. He believed that the mutant race was superior in every way and that we deserved to rule. When he nearly killed a whole ship of them I knew that Eric and I envisioned two completely different futures for mutants. And I gave him a choice, and he left."

"But he didn't leave alone. Beside a few mutants, he left with Mystique. She was Raven when I first met her though," Charlie noticed a small smile came to his when he mentioned that name.

"I'd known Raven since I was a little boy and I caught her breaking in and pretending to be my mother so that she could steal some food. Raven had been on her own since she was a child and she used her mutant abilities to transform into another form, another person, to survive. She did it only for survival when we first met. She had always been a sister to me growing up. I don't know when it happened or when things began to shift, btu somewhere along the way I fell in love with her. And when Eric and I split, Raven left with him. Giving him her loyalty...and her heart."

Charlie couldn't help but feel at angry at this woman for breaking her father's young heart. She may not have fully forgiven him for everything, but she wanted to kill this woman for what she did. She was an idiot for choosing this man over her father. Charlie hated how she had to watch her father pull himself together over this woman.

"It was a long time ago, really. I've moved past it. But I was critically injured the last time I had seen them. Using this special concoction Hank came up with, I was able to maintain by ability to walk, but at the cost of my telepathic mutant abilities. At the time I thought it was a small price to pay seeing as though I was full of anger and hatred and jealousy. Hank didn't fully agree with my reasoning but I gave him no choice. I would sit around all day just stewing in anger and drinking. Not doing anything for my rage, but it helped subdue the pain a little. At least until I became sober again.

"Then my life changed. I didn't know how much time had passed. It felt like years, but in reality it couldn't be more than a year give or take a few months. Someone was banging on the door in the middle of the night. I very nearly didn't answer the door, but I had a hammering headache and I just wanted it to go away. I opened the door only to see the man I hated with a burning passion, holding this wriggly little bundle in his arms. I would have attempted to kill him had he not been holding you. I was about to just slam the door in his face when he called out to me. I don't know what it was about the way he said my name that made turn around and give him a chance to explain."

 _"Charles...please," Eric begged. Xavier turned around reluctantly at the sound of desperation in his old friend's voice. He had never heard that tone come from this man. Not for as long as he knew him._

 _Charles turned around spine ramrod straight and gave his ex-best friend a cold look. But he didn't notice it. He was too busy looking down tearfully at the small bundle in his arms. Xavier was just about to ask what it was in his arms that he was holding when he saw a small pale arms reach out jerkingly._

Such tiny fingers, _Xavier thought._

 _"What do you want?" Xavier asked in the hoarse voice he had become accustomed to. It made Eric look up at him again. Xavier saw tears falling from his eyes and traveling down his cheeks. His old friend had never looked so vulnerable._

 _"I know I have no right to ask anything of you-"_

 _"You're damn right you don't!"_

 _"BUT-but please! Xavier. You have to help me. You have to do me a favor."_

 _"I have to? I owe you a favor? You must be out of your mind!" Xavier chuckled mirthlessly._

 _"I don't owe you a damn thing. And I damn sure don't have to do anything for you!"_

 _"Please! I wouldn't come to you if I didn't think you were my last option."_

 _Charles heard the exasperation and fatigue in his voice. And knew that Eric really meant what he said. Eric doesn't beg and he doesn't plea. To have come to Charles and beg in tears for something, Charles knew it had to be a big deal. But it didn't make Charles want to listen anymore to it. He just didn't care anymore._

 _"I don't care what you have to say Eric," Charles sighed. "Go home. Get out of here. I don't care what you do or what you need. Just...get out of my face. I'm pretty sure Raven wouldn't mind you in hers," he mumbled the last part, but Eric caught it._

 _"That's why I'm here!' And Charles caught onto the anger in his voice. A tone he never heard him take with Raven or when she was mentioned before. And that captured Charles' attention once more._

 _"Raven...she's out of hand. She crossed the line. I didn't know she...I didn't that she could do something like this before."_

 _"Something like what?" His confusion couple with Eric's stuttering about Raven only served to rise Charles' curiosity and nervousness._

 _"She was pregnant!" Eric burst. "Raven was pregnant when we left. With my child. WE had...we had-"_

 _"Yeah I get it!" Charles cut him off._

 _"I didn't know that she was. She didn't say anything. I was suspicious something was going on when she would alter her appearance everyday and would refuse to reveal her true self, but I didn't say anything. She wasn't my main focus at the time. "_

 _Charles snorted and rolled his eyes, "Not surprising. But what does this have to do with me?"_

 _"I didn't know she was pregnant until a few days ago when the others ran into the room to find her screaming in agony on the floor. Next thing I know I'm holding this," Eric gestured to the bundle in his arms subconsciously pulling it closer to him._

 _"Raven had a pal of mine run some tests and discovered that the kid didn't have the gene in her. I've never been a sentimental man, Charles, you know this. But I never thought I'd witness Raven try and kill a...a...baby! I wouldn't even do that!"_

 _"What...?" Xavier couldn't help but to gasp out. That didn't sound like Raven. Raven was...Raven has always had issues, but she wouldn't..._

 _"Trust me, I wouldn't believe it either if I had not seen her."_

 _"...What do you want me to do about it...?"_

 _"Take her," Eric pushed the child towards Xavier. Xavier startled at the movement and tripped trying to move away from the man._

 _"What?! No! Absolutely not! I don't know what the hell to do with a baby! It-She's your responsibility! Not mine." Xavier stumbled over himself. The initial shock wore off and the anger began to set in again._

 _"Charles, I can't take care of a kid. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I tried. I gave it a day. But I can't do t. She doesn't sleep. I don't know what to feed her. I don't een know if anyone has changed. Not of the idiots I'm with know what the fuck to do. Please. I wouldn't come to you if I had somewhere else to turn. You know this Charles. As heartless as you may think I am, I don't want this kid to just be killed because she's one of them. She's a fucking baby for Pete's sake! But I can't keep her."_

 _Eric whispered the last part to himself while he looked down on the baby girl. Charles has yet to see what the baby looked like and he half-feared it would be an identical copy of Eric or Raven. He didn't know which he feared more. Xavier couldn't help but to note that besides the fact that he knew Eric didn't have a paternal bone in his body, he's never seen that man look at anything as precious as he was that little girl. And even though Charles didn't know what to do, he knew he couldn't let Eric or Raven raise the child. That would be neglectful on his part._

 _"What am I supposed to do with her?" Charles asked quietly carefully taking the child from Eric whose shoulders sagged in relief._

 _"I don't know. Do what you want with her-it. Raise it. Send it to an orphanage. I don't care. But I can't be the one to deal with it."_

 _Eric began to take backwards steps away from the mansion, Charles, and his child. He kept his eyes honed in on the bundle but continued to back away._

 _"What am I supposed to tell her? Do you plan on coming back someday?" Xavier shouted to him._

 _"No!" Eric shouted back. "I won't be back for her."_

 _And Charles took that to mean he would be back someday, but just not for the child. For him._

 _"You won't have to worry about me coming for the child. After today I won't have any recollection for her-it. I have a guy who can take care of the small issue of my memory regarding the kid."_

 _And with that, Charles watched as Eric's figure got smaller and small until he disappeared._

"I have never regretted that day. Taking you in. Never. Even your biological parents believed you to not possess the gene. What was I supposed to think. And technically I didn't lie to you about being a mutant. During that dark period of my life I didn't want to be one and I chose my legs over my unique qualities. Robin please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you. I just figure if I hate that part of me, why would you be any different."

"I don't know, maybe because I'm your daughter," Charlie grumbled. She despised that she a part of her forgave him for what she did. Her parents were bastards and good riddance. But it didn't erase everything.

"You're absolutely right. I should have known better. But at least be upset with me. I made Hank withhold it from you just like I made him continue to administer me the solution. How could I keep up with you from a wheelchair?"

The room was quiet for a minute. Charlie took in everything he told her and weighed n it her mind Then something suddenly occurred to her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what, Robin?"

"Take me in. You said so yourself that you didn't know the first thing what to do with me. You could've dropped me off at a hospital or an orphanage. But you decided to keep me. Why?"

Xavier smiled brighter than he had in a while.

"Because the second I looked into those Robin egg blue eyes of yours I knew you were mine. I was a goner. I could never let go of you."

* * *

"So why did you gather us all here again?" Logan was the first to ask. He usually was. He wasn't one to hold back how he felt or what he thought.

Xavier looked back on his teaching staff. Which at the moment consisted of Hank, Logan, Gambit, Storm, and the doctor who helped Rogue with her powers, Dr. Emily Richards. Logan continued instructing P.E and occasionally brought the kids down to the Danger Room. Storm taught literature, Gambit always had a knack for history and loved to talk. Hank continued with Science and Dr. Emma took over the mathematics department.

Charlie sat on the corner of Xavier's desk listening in on the meeting. She was starving and was anxious to head on down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

"I called you all hear to officially introduce you all to my daughter, Robin Charlotte Xavier. But she prefers Charlie, apparently," he announced giving his daughter a smirk.

The room released a breath of release in unison. They were glad the tension between father and daughter was gone. Although Logan could sense that not everything was perfect between the two. They were definitely a lot more manageable to be around.

"She'll be staying here at the school. You'll probably see her lurking around the hallways or occasionally listening in on lessons when she has nothing else to do, but she's not a student. I hope you all make her feel welcomed and that you all get to know each other and love each other as I have with you."

"Don't worry, I'm not as high maintenance as my father," Charlie chuckled. The rest of them room chuckled along with her. Xavier patted her on the knee and smiled at her warmly.

"So, Chere. Since we're all gonna be pals and whatnot, how's you tell us what your trick is," Gambit made himself known.

Charlie looked over to him and noticed that he was the guy who was with her and Logan the other night at the bar. She willed herself to not think about that night and Logan and put on a casual face.

"Excuse me?"

"Your trick, Chere. What you can do. What's our mutant ability, doll?"

"Oh..." Charlie says surprised. She had never been outright asked before. "I uh...I don't really know much about it."

"How about I take a look for you?" Hank offered. He was nervous around Charlie. The last time he seen her she looked at him with so much anger he wanted to piss his pants a bit. She barely acknowledged him since she's been back and honestly it hurts. Especially considering how close they once were.

She turned to him shocked he spoke to her. She didn't think he would really want to after the names she called him last time. But she made an effort to look him in the eyes and respond.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'm curious, actually, to find out what exactly is...what I have. What I can do. So uh, whenever you're ready." Charlie fidgeted.

"We can go now, if you would like. To the lab. All I need is a DNA sample, hopefully and we should have exactly what we're looking for."

* * *

 **Okay so I'm going to leave off there. How was it? Leave me a review to tell me what you think. You now know a little bit about Charlie's past and who her parents are. Don't fret, we'll be seeing Magneto (Eric) and Mystique (Raven) pretty soon.**

 **Next will be Charlie's lab results and you'll get some insight on her abilities. And to all those who caught the Hulk reference about Calcutta, I'm not sure if I want to name drop him in there or not. I haven't decided.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I don't blame you at all if you guys pretty much hate my guts right now. I haven't updated in what, nine months or so? Yeah, it's been awhile. A lot has happened and even more will be happening in the following months. School has been kicking my but since before school even started, so it's been very difficult to find time to update any of my stories.

Plus, I went through a period of writer's block, so it was kinda frustrating for me to not update anything because I couldn't think of anything. But never fear, I will never give up on a story, not just like that, anyway. I would always provide you guys with a bit of closure at least.

But enough of that, I know you guys are anxious to get on with the story, so here is the third chapter for Under the Microscope, I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the X-Men brand. All rights reserved to Marvel Comics. All OCs are mine. Keep yer mitts off my Charlie-poo!

* * *

"That's...odd." Hank remarked looking into the eyepiece of the microscope.

Charlie fidgeted nervously on the examination table. Hank had been staring at a sample of her DNA for what seems like an eternity.

"Can you please tell me what it is that I have? You're killing me over here." Charlie huffed.

Xavier chuckled. He patted her knee comfortingly.

"Give Hank sometime Robin. You know how he can get it."

Charlie snorted.

"I am just going to pretend as though I did not hear what you just said and continue with my observations."

"Well how much more you got'ta observe, bub? Yer been lookin' at the damn thing for ten mintes, damn near." Logan huffed.

Charlie didn't really know why everyone was in the room with her. When she stood to follow her uncle Hank everyone—excluding her father of course—followed suit. It seemed almost as though they were one unit. One moves, the other moves. If one blinks, so does the rest. She could just imagine what it was like when of them had to take a shit.

"Almost done. I just want to be thorough," Hank looked up directly at Charlie, his golden eyes meeting her blue. Charlie looked away breaking contact and only shrugged in response.

Hank looked back down to the blood sample to finish with his analysis. He was a bit hurt by Charlie's unease. He have never hurt her or gave her a reason to believe that he would. As the uncle figure he was the one she played dress up with, and when it was tea time. He was the one who gave her endless piggyback rides through the halls and up and down the stairs. He even let her play in his hair with those demonic bows and glitter barrettes. It was painful to see the way she reacted to him now.

Charlie's didn't stray much further than Hanks. She knew who he was underneath all that blueberry colored fur. She remembered the tea parties and the dress up dates they had. She even bet that his fur was as soft as his hair was when she used to play in it. But she didn't know what to say to him now. No she wasn't afraid of him, and no she wasn't disgusted by him. But how could he even stand to look at her after the nasty things that she said on her way out of the mansion so many years ago. It wasn't only Xavier that bore the brunt of her anger back then. She threw as many hurtful remarks and comments towards Hank as she did Xavier. And she was upset with herself more so for not being able to gather the guts to speak of that day.

"Well, I'm done." Hank rolled away from his lab station. He wrote down notes with one hand and carefully sealed her DNA sample with the other hand.

"Your DNA, I've never seen anything like it. For a second there, I had this sense of deja vu. Your sample, well, the DNA cells didn't take one specific shape. They were constantly moving and morphing and changing, yet they somehow weren't degenerating as they should. I've only ever seen cells like that from one other person, and before I can continue I have to ask: who is your mother?"

Hank looked directly at Charlie and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You don't know?"

He looked down and scratched the bridge of his nose. Logan tried hard to not imagine a tail wagging and his foot stomping on the ground as he did so.

"I never knew who dropped you off, Robin—"

"Charlie." She corrected.

"Charlie," Hank looked at her apologetically. "I knew that Xavier had taken in someone else's child, but whenever I questioned him he would shut down and refuse to answer."

"I apologize for my stubbornness back then, old friend. I wasn't easy to be around." Xavier apologized.

Hank waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I knew it wasn't easy for you back then."

Xavier chuckled along with Hank.

Hank cleared his throat. "Sorry. Like I was saying, would you mind telling me exactly who your mother is, to be safe? If you would like you can tell me in private, but I have to warn you, the life expectancy of secrets in this house leave much to be desired."

"Some woman that goes by the name Mystique."

By the reaction of everyone in the room she could tell that this woman had been in encounters with them all. And by the looks of it, none were too pleasant.

"Of course," Hank sighed. "I had a feeling that it would be her, but for your sake I prayed that it wasn't."

"Is this woman really that bad?" Charlie looked around the room at the many inhabitants, all of them wearing similar shade of anger and disgust.

"Non, mon chere. Mystique is far worst than 'that bad'." Remy replied darkly. His hands took on a rosy tinge and sparks flew from his hands. Charlie wondered what his powers were as she stared at his hands.

"What has she done?" Charlie asked quietly, unsure if she even really wanted to know. The dark look shared between the many people in the room made a pit form in the bottom of her stomach.

"Too much, darlin'. Too much." Logan growled beneath his breath. He pulled out a cigar and lit it, take a healthy intake before releasing it.

"Oh, come one Logan!" Hank complained, airing out the room. "You know how I feel about smoking in the lab." Logan rolled his eyes and stood near the window in the back and cracked it open. He held his hand outside the window to allow the smoke to go outside rather than filter into the lab.

"Can we get back to my result?" Charlie cleared her throat.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about that. Um, let's see..." Hank looked through the notes he made. "Well like I said, the DNA of you and Ra—Mystique are similar, but its not. Hers simply morphed and constantly shifted into different shapes and sizes and colors, but they worked together, her cells. If one cell were to become blue, all of them did, and so on.Yours however seem to be acting independent of one another, acting in such a way that can only be described as an ecosystem. Independent manifestations that serve different purposes and take on different characteristics and personalities, but in conjunction with one another ultimately. They're not so different from yours, Logan. Mystique's abilities affect her molecules' degenerative capabilities—"

"English, monsieur." Remy scratched the back of his shaggy brown hair.

"Her aging is retarded, halted and unable to progress the way a normal's person's cells would. She doesn't age. Which you inherited." Hank rephrased.

"...so I won't age?" Charlie asked fearfully. Xavier grasped her hand, squeezing it gently.

"That is the difficult part. Xavier explained to me when you were first given to him that the father's friend could not find anything 'mutant' about you. I'm going to assume that he was a mutant and his powers were able to detect others, but somehow your powers, which I am also assuming manifested at birth, went undetected."

"They were hiding." Storm concluded.

"Exactly. They shifted and changed. It is possible your own cells did it in defense, to protect you." Hank nodded.

"Okay," Charlie breathed in, trying to take in everything she heard. "What does this mean then? What can I do? Or did I only inherit the aging?"

"I am unsure of exactly what you can do. While I know that you will not age any longer, it does not explain why you continued to grow at a normal human pace until approximately 21 years of age. It also doesn't explain the behavior of your cells. Do you know who your father is? His powers could shed some light on the situation."

"Eric Lensherr."

"Magneto?" Hank looked to Xavier astonished.

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought you hated 'zee guy? Why take in his child if you hated 'zee man's guts?" Remy questioned.

"I do not hate Eric," Xavier clairifed. "I never did. But at that time in our...relationship, you could not convince me otherwise."

"Then why take in his child and raise her as your own?" Storm wondered curiously. Her gray eyes wide and innocent.

"I had never seen Eric beg before that day. And I have yet to see him beg again, I doubt I ever will. Besides, I didn't trust a child in their care, if anything were to happen the child I would feel personally responsible."

"You could'a turned her over to an orphanage or somethin'. " Logan blew out a mouth full of smoke.

Charlie tried hard to not stare at his full round lips. Lips that at one point had kissed all parts of her body. More than once. The gentle hand that was in hers tensed. And she swore under her breath. Hoping to God that her father had just not read her thoughts.

"I thought about dropping her off at a nearby orphanage. In fact that is what I originally intended to do at first. While Eric and Raven were in no condition to raise a child, I was not either. I was a very different man at that time. I am ashamed of myself back then. I was hurt and angry, and many other things, and I did not handle it well. So I knew the right thing would have been for me to give her over to the proper care." Xavier's voice was tight and then softened as he reached the end.

"What happened?" Storm asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. Xavier smiled and patted her hand. He then looked up into Charlie's eyes.

"I looked at my little Robin bird and realized that I had been handling everything wrong. She stared at me, openly and non judging, so innocent and tiny in my arms. My head was still pounding and my vision was not all that clear," he chuckled morbidly. "But I could still recognize that the small little body I held in my arms was something so precious and special that I knew I could never let her go. I didn't want to. I needed her and she needed me. She was mine from the time I looked into her eyes."

Tears glistened in the corner of his tired eyes. His face had aged so much since Charlie had last seen her father. Logan stared at Charlie as she gazed tenderly at her father. His eyes danced across her delicate face seeing what Xavier had saw all them years ago. She was something special. But he knew that level of special deserves something equally as special. And he was nowhere near deserving it.

* * *

He heard a knock at his door and he looked over to the clock hanging above the television. He groaned, wondering who the hell was at his door at two o'clock in the morning. Everyone's usually dead to the world by this time. They knocked again and he growled under his breath as Leonard began to realize he was 'Sammy Jenkins'**.

He took a sip of his beer as he opened the door.

"We need to talk. But first..." Charlie pushed her way past Logan and slammed the door behind her. She then looped her fingers through the loops in Logan's Wrangler jeans that sculpted to his thighs deliciously, She reached and took the beer bottle from his stunned hands and took a sip before placing it on the bedside table near the door.

"Char—" Logan started as she begin tearing his shirt open, showing a complete disregard for the buttons.

"Ssh. I recently came to the conclusion that I do my best thinking when you put your mouth to good use—and by good use I mean kissing every part of my body."

Logan gave her a feral growl and pushed her against the door.

"You sure like to play with fire, lil' bird."

"Let's just assume that I like getting burned." She pushed her lips hard against his and he growled as she bit his lip. He lifted her gripping her ass and dumping her on the bed. She bounced a few times and squealed when he pounced on her.

She ran her hands over his chest feeling every jagged edge and ridge. He had shaved a bit since their last...rendezvous. The muscles in his abdomen clinched as her nails scratched a thin pink line down his skin. She loved that Logan didn't mind the scratches, or the bruises, or the scars. She didn't think she could actually be gentle with him. He probably wouldn't appreciate it anyway.

He led kisses down the creamy expanse of her skin, sucking and leaving marks as he went down. He reached down and tugged on the bottom of her shirt giving her the signal to remove it. She whipped it over her head before working on her pants. He pushed her hands out of the way and ripped open the her jeans. He looked up at her wide eyed, honestly shocked at his actions, not meaning to do so. She giggled. Logan shook his head at how pretty he thought the sound, but he liked it.

He tugged them down her legs and she kicked them the rest of the way off. She continued her exploration of his chest and arms, dragging them back up his sides, skimming over his nipples, before making her way through his hair. It was thick and much softer than she thought it would be. He made a purring noise at the feel of her nails lightly scratching into his scalp. She drop kisses on his neck, tightening her grip in his hair.

"Fuck," he swore as she bit down on the junction of his neck and his shoulder. He knew that she left a mark. His healing ability would prevent from lasting more than an hour, but he would never forget the sting.

"Logan..." She moaned as his thumbs rubbed over a sensitive spot in her hip. She squirmed in her position beneath him and he backed up a bit not wanting it to end so quickly. This damn girl would be the death of him. Healing abilities be damned. She would find a way.

She pouted and moved one of her hands down to his jean clad ass and pushed it down until their hips were pressed up against one another. She urged her hips against his. His hips thrusted into hers and he brought down a hand to open her legs and welcomed himself to the heat that was pouring from her core. He moaned at the scent that wafted him when he opened her legs, ginger and strawberries, what spicy and sweet combination.

"Logan, now." He chuckled into her neck at her bossy tone. He kissed his way down her chest, spending extra time at her chest. He snapped the front of her bra with his sharpened incisors which made her gasp and jut her chest out. But he ignored the place she really craved him causing her to pout and whimper. He continued his path down and bit along her hip right before burrowing his face in between her thighs and into her still covered core. He inhaled deeply his scent causing him to harden further than he ever thought possible. He was sure he had heard the zipper of his jeans pop. He rubbed his hips along the bed to alleviate some of the pressure.

"Logan I swear if you don't lic—" she was cut off with a loud gasp as he tore off her olive green boy shorts and began feasting on her most delicate place as though he hadn't eaten in a year.

She pulled and tugged on his hair almost to the point of pain but it only urged him on. She lost track how long he had been doing it, but she had already came twice and her legs felt like they were going to give out.

"Birdie, I ain't never tasted something so sweet," Logan growled staring at her now pinkened core with pride. It was glistening and still quaking from her third orgasm. He looked up at Charlie and his eyes darkened to coal as he gazed at her panting and glowing. She's was enrapturing. His cock twitched at the sight, that was no surprise, but the pounding in his chest made him rub absentmindedly over where the area his heart lay beneath.

"Logan?" She picked her head up and stared at the man who made her body react in a way no other man had before. His eyes met hers and they had an odd look in them. She crawled towards him, bringing herself to her knees and rubbed her hands along his face and sideburns. "Baby?"

That seemed to awaken Logan and her blue eyes instantly calmed him. Despite the fact that this scared the hell out of Logan he refused to acknowledge what this could possibly mean and let her guide him onto his back. His eyes followed her as she slithered down his body, unzipping jeans along the way. His member popped out of his jeans, and lay against his chest, too heavy and hardened to remain standing up. He kicked his jeans the rest of the way off and let out a choking sound as her dainty fingers wrapped around him. They felt so cool against his heated member and she tightened her grip, moving her hand slowly up and down him. His head fell back when he felt wet warmth wrap around him and he let out a guttural sound.

"Birdie, this gonna be over a whole lot quicker if you keep that," he warned.

He felt the vibrations around his cock as she chuckled. He felt her go deeper and let out a quiet roar as he hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck," he swore. No one had ever been to deepthroat him before. She released him with a pop. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes were now a navy blue and dilated. She gave him a wild smirk and crawled up his body with a slow gait. Her hands clutched his wrists and held them above his head. He looked up at her body, eyes sweeping along her figure like a thirst man.

"Keep those hands up big boy," she smirked at him. An image of her encased in leather flashed through his mind making him groan. She reached below her gripped him, holding herself above him and rubbing herself along him. He dug his nails in the bed spread, ignoring the ripping of the bedspread...and possibly the mattress. Before he could take another breath she had impaled herself along him and began riding him like a stallion, stealing any breath he had left in his body.

* * *

"You know those are really bad for you," she remarked lazily drawing designs on his chest.

He hummed at her, releasing a breath of smoke. He pulled the cigar to his lips and took another breath. She laughed at this. He looked down at her and winked. He let out one more mouth full of smoke before setting it aside. He cleared his throat making Charlie look up at him.

"You said we needed to talk?"

She nodded her head and paused in her ministrations. "I came to tell you that we probably shouldn't have sex again."

He snorted. "I think it's a bit late for that."

She snorted as well. "Well that was my original plan...but then you answered the door looking like that..." She waved a casual hand at his body. "And I got a bit sidetracked."

He couldn't hold back the smirk, and if he was to telling the truth then he wasn't really trying all that hard to begin with. But then he sobered up at what she said.

"Yer probably right lil' bird. It's for the best...not getting' involved with me. Old Chuck wouldn't like it either. I understand lil' bird." He sat up a bit forcing Charlie to move her head. He looked at her when he heard her deep chuckles.

"How old do I fucking look?"

He pursed his lips, "22?"

"Rhetorical question, James." She spat at him. He looked to her surprised at his given name. Not many knew it, and even fewer referred to him as such. "I can tell by the dumb look on your face that you think. I'm stupid enough to know look you up and figure out what I got myself into."

"...look me up...?"

"The internet is not the only source of information. You should know that, grandpa. And for your information, I'm not an idiot, nor am I a child."

"I never said—"

"No, but you implied it. You implied that I was intelligent enough to know who I was dealing with. You implied that I wasn't mature enough to become involved with a man my daddy wouldn't approve of."

She ignored the way his eyes darkened at that word.

"I don't need my father to like the man I am fucking. Because that is what this is. No more, no less. Could this become more? Honestly, yeah. Very easily, and that scares the shit out of me. And that is why I came here earlier. Plus I had plans to look for my sperm donor and incubator. And don't try to change my mind either, it is already set. And with that, I am going to leave because my mood has been officially ruined."

She stood up and began to redress quickly. The room was thick was tension. Both of them jumped at the sudden beeping from the alarm at his bedside table that read half past seven. He looked over the woman he just thoroughly pissed off and struggled to withhold a snicker. Her shirt was wrinkled, her jeans were torn open at the top, the button and zipper portions completely obliterated, her green panties visible, and she was missing one of her slippers. He didn't even want to mention her hair. But she looked adorable. He couldn't deny that this was the one thing that Magneto and Mystique did right.

She cleared her throat, frustrated with her appearances having apparently given up trying to straighten herself up. She went to open the door and he slammed it shut the second it opened.

"Hey!"

"Let's set one thing clear before you leave this room. I don't think you're an idiot. I'm the idiot and you took me by surprise. I apologize for implyin' otherwise. 'Kay? Second, I sure as hell don't see you as immature. I'm pretty sure I proved that to ya' all night." He let his eyes slowly drift down her body. She tried to stop the wave of heat that passed through her body but it was futile. Wolverine was a grade A missile and at this point, right now, she would not mind exploding all over him.

"Lastly," he grabbed her jaw gently but with purpose and kissed her sweetly, picking up in both strength and passion as he continued. His tongue searched every cavity within her mouth and he growled into her mouth, making her whimper. When he pulled back her lips were larger and red, sore from the night's events."Yer not the only one scared of this Birdie." He whispered.

* * *

So...I guess this is a good place to leave off. I had to change to change the rating, you see. I genuinely didn't expect that lemon, kind of took me by surprise. And I was definitely not somewhere private when I was typing it up, so I definitely didn't plan on that happening. But it happened. I can't exactly control Charlie when she's in the room with Logan (and they call him an animal *wink wink*). **Plus you guys deserve it for being so wonderfully loyal and encouraging. Leave me some reviews about your thoughts. I'm gonna need some more encouragement if you guys want another lemony scene.**

But this is the next chapter. Much apologies for taking so long to update. But I have been on kind of a roll today, this is the third story I have updated today and I am feeling pretty proud of myself. Don't forget to check out my other stories. I have a crossover between X Men and The Avengers in Perfect Accuracy so don't be afraid to check it out.

**The name of the movie is Momento directed by Christopher Nolan for those movie buffs out there. Really interesting movie plot, and beautifully crafted. Go check it out sometime.


End file.
